User talk:Allgorhythm
Hello and welcome to the Wiki, Allgorhythm ! It's always good to have new contributors adding life and flavor to the conversation. Here are a few guidelines to the Wiki's editorial style : 1. Always use the third person. Instead of "you", please use "the Arisen" or "the player" instead. 2. Remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should remain in the comments or "Notes" section. When in doubt, qualify any statements with phrases such as "usually", "arguably", or "seems". 3. Follow established page templates, headers and formats for consistency. 4. No jokes or slang 5. Keep personal opinion to a minimum in the formal articles, with some laxity afforded to the Notes, Trivia, Tactics, and Comments sections. 6. The primary goal of this Wiki is to provide a safe, open forum and to provide accurate information for new and veteran players alike. Please keep this in mind when writing comments and entries. Feel free to direct any problems or questions to the admin, Obsidian Draconis. I look forward to reading your contributions ! - JonGGonzales1 Nice to see you here, too, Allgorhythm. I spend a lot of time on this site. XD The easiest way to add a row to a table is in the Visual editor. Right click on the table, and a dialog box comes up. Choose 'row' and then that will ask you how many rows to add. This is very similar to editing a table in Word. If you're using the source code, then copying and pasting the format for a full line and then editing the information within the new line is another way. Annnnnd... forgot to leave my name! Karathrax (talk) 01:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Allgorhythm ! Thank you for adding those missing Badge photos ! It's a task that no one here really wanted to undertake (myself included, LOL). So I made an attempt to adjust the photo for Badge of vows 37, per your request. I hope you find the result satisfactory. These tables are a tricky thing to navigate properly, but in this case I simply aligned the photo left and resized it. I can't really offer any general tips for avoiding resizing issues in the future besides that. Just do your best when adding your contributions and another contributor will likely clean up after you, especially when asking for help when you "publish". Thank you again for helping to improve the Wiki ! - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 17:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Allgorhythm ! Regarding my "Firedrake gliding" observation, it's difficult to articulate exactly what I witnessed but let me say that I've slain over 844 Drakes and 205 Firedrakes on just ONE of my three accounts (not even counting other Dragonkin types). So that's a considerable amount of observational experience. What I witnessed appeared to be a programming "bug" or self-correction mechanism. But it's "weird" to me for two reasons : 1. I've NEVER (before or since) seen a dragon fly after pawns declare "Tis grounded, master !" They've always been 100% reliable when they say that specific utterance. 2. The Firedrake was in a position where it was teetering on the VERY edge of the cliff (near the staircase) in the Rotunda of Dread. When my party felled the dragon, it SHOULD have fallen over the edge to its death. But I've never known that to happen either, a Dragonkin falling to its death in the Rotunda of Dread or Sparyard of Scant Mercy. So instead it stood up, and didn't "fly" but "glided" close to the ground back to the center of the arena. The wings didn't flap (but were fully extended) and it never elevated more than a few inches off the ground, SKIMMING the ground's surface. I then ran back to the center of the arena to slay it. Weird, right ? - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 17:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Pawn Hello Allgorhythm! Thanks for taking out my pawn, the RC will be most useful. And I'm gonna duplicate the Bloodred Crystals straight away, to complete Hope Springs Infernal. Thanks again, much appreciated. Saba0th (talk) 14:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I don't think I'll be needing Nei's help too soon, as I don't want to take any XP penalties (still levelling). But could I send you a friend request, so I can rent her when I'd happen to be fighting the Online Ur? I want to assemble a strong party and go for the kill, if I'll ever be so lucky as to not miss the grace dragon. Saba0th (talk) 15:49, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Sent. With her and Draken by my side, Urdy won't stand a chance! >:) And I'll be trying hard to not let her die, anyway. :) --Saba0th (talk) 16:17, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Allgorhythm ! I'd like to offer my compliments on the ambition and scope of the article. I imagine it took several days of work to accomplish ! I'll study the work and get back to you with my preliminary impressions. Again, congratulations. - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 19:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Having now made an initial read of the article, I'm quite pleased with the content. Great job ! I'd like to offer some preliminary suggestions, as requested : 1. State the objective of the article in the lead paragraph (or perhaps move the third paragraph up to the first). 2. The font of the text appears inconsistent from section to section and unusually large. 3. The quality of the writing is very good, but tends to be verbose. Some readers may not have the required attention span for a "wall of text". 4. Accuracy of the material appears correct. 5. Objectivity appears intact. I consider Karathrax an authority on the technical and numeric aspects of Dragon's Dogma, and one of the smartest people on this Wiki. I recommend soliciting her opinion on the article as well. I'll follow up with any other suggestions as the work progresses. Bravo, Allgorhythm ! I am not really big on the idea of changing the words of another person, unless I think the message could be bettered via copyediting rather than editing. I agree with Jon's suggestions, and tidied up the formatting issues already (which is hard to do without using the source editor). My primary concern is, objectively speaking, by creating a Wikia page discussing a specific build, it lends a sense of legitimacy to that build as 'the best'. As you've said in the very last line, that isn't the case, however, the reader has to get to the third section and the last line in order to see that. Would you mind if I moved around a couple of your paragraphs to diffuse that, or would you prefer to do that yourself? Karathrax (talk) 21:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC) "Eats Ur Dragons for breakfast..." Allgorythym, you say the sweetest things! Karathrax (talk) 21:40, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rent Club I bet. : ) That's been something I've been thinking of recently, and now with Christmas holidays incoming, I'm gonna have plenty of time to play. I didn't even know I farmed this much for Nei (been playing with her for like 2-3h)! Saba0th (talk) 23:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Glad to have been of use on the build page. XD You can switch as soon as you choose a vocation in Chief Adaro's first room. If you join the pawn group on the PS3 side, I believe they're busier than mine. PS3 has always enjoyed a higher volume of players, simply because of higher unit sales. Karathrax (talk) 14:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Umm... Gears of Death? :P Ha, thanks for the Gears! :D We'll see what we can get out of them on Friday, when I get back from the dorm. Hopefully there will be a Sorcerer's Band with Grand Bolide/Gicel, as these are the spells I'm finding myself using the most (when I can't HFB something, that is). Hmm, a Staff-Bearer's Band with Grand Brontide (for the Arisen) would be neat, too. I'm most likely going to need a lot more of them (the Gears), as I'm trying to get some Str/Mag, Str/HP/ST and Mag/HP/ST Master Rings, getting which is most likely going to take me ages and tons of purifications. I used all of mine some time ago and am currently busy with farming some BBA3's, so if you could hook me up with some more, once I've received the current rent, that would be great. : ) Your user page is looking great, too. Maybe I should put some portrait pictures on my own. Sadly, there's not much I can do, since I have no intention of making yet another email address and FB account (would probably get blocked again, this time for using multiple accounts). --Saba0th (talk) 16:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've only ever beaten the game once. Currently I'm at the end of the second one, but with no intentions of finishing it up just yet. Though I'm starting to hate the post-Dragon Gransys, both for the ever present darkness and the framerate drop. :P In your case, it will be a walk in the park, what with all the BBI weapons. Grigori won't stand a chance. Same with Urdy. And the Seneschal is actually super weak. Have fun! : ) From my observations of a team of Sorcerers beating Death, with a semi-active Arisen (in this case it mostly means, that I would neither start spell syncs, nor sync spells first cast by pawns; just poke him with HFBs), it appears that pawns prefer to use the High Fulmination against him. Maybe because they know, that Death is vulnerable to staggering, and Fulmination puts out a lot of it. I've also seen them drop a Maelstrom, though with it being a Dark elemental spells, it was of little help. --Saba0th (talk) 02:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorcerers vs. Death Utilitarian primary Pawns will most likely all go to sync a spell, if one of them starts casting one of the syncable ones (Gicel, Fulmination, Bolide, Seism). At least that's what I've seen them do, but that was with all pawns set to U/Ch/Mit. I can't really say anything else, since I've only openly combated Death once this way, like I've previously said. Perhaps Nei's Scather will make her behave differently. Either way, I'd be interested in your findings. :) --Saba0th (talk) 03:10, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Cristina's spells Yes, that was High Fulmination. I have a Ring (not the Band) for Grand Fulmination, but chose to not equip her with it, because it would broaden her window of vulnerability (due to the increased charging time; pawns usually charge to the max, even when it's not entirely optimal) and because the ring only upgraded this single spell. I've changed my mind about giving pawns the biggest hitters, so I'll be reserving the tier 3 spells for my Arisen. But if you'd want to see how they'd work on Death, I could equip Cristina with some. Wyrmking's Ring does shorten casting times for support pawns. The Caster FAQ on our board recommends putting it into each Mage's/Sorcerer's inventory, so it was wise of you to do so. Thanks for the offer on the Wyrmking's Ring, but I already have three (two from the playthroughs, one from gifting) and I'm going to be replaying the game at least two more times, so I don't really think it would be necessary. The Gears will be most welcome, though (but I haven't gotten to purifying the previous batch yet). Thanks! : ) (EDIT: Purified the Gears, and did not get a single Sorcerer's Band :() --Saba0th (talk) 17:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Allgorhythm, could we to move this converstion to my talk page? No point in making a new header for each response and this jumping between talk pages is tiresome. If you didn't know already, you can track edits using the "Wiki Activity" button, on the bar to the right of our wiki's logo. This way you'll be able to see when I write a response. : ) Edit: I've also purified the second batch of Gears lv.3 that you sent me. Unfortunately, there were no good Sorcerer's Bands (the only one that dropped had Seism and Gicel) but I managed to grab a Strider's Band with Soaring Stone and some good Red Vocation bands. No need to send me any more. I'll be farming for them next weekend. Meanwhile, I'm renting Nei in hopes of returning the favor. Cheers! --Saba0th (talk) 21:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah well, I don't know where to post my messages anymore, since we've made all these headers. But what I wanted to say was: dammit, Allgorhythm, I really didn't want to ask this of you, but it's just too tempting! Could you send me a third batch of Gears? :s Now I'm mostly trying to get the Master Rings that I mentioned sometime earlier, but I could also use the Daggerist's Band (I took an Assassin's Band instead of it). Thanks! : )--Saba0th (talk) 01:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Fashion Dogma No problem with the Laurel Circlet. Every item that gives an attribute bonus, be it Strength or Magick, can have said bonus increased by an appropriate stat-boosting augment, so I knew right away what was going on. :P Nei looks very good in her new outfit. Ha, with the way she and Cristina are dressed now, we could start some White Strider, Black Ranger RP. :D And thanks for the gears you sent me. I haven't gotten to purifying them yet, but I'll see if I can get some Daggerist's and Magick Bowman's Bands. :) How far are you in the story? Did you beat the Dragon yet? I recently completed a Hard Mode playthrough and am now clearing BBI as a Mystic Knight. While enemies aren't giving me too much trouble, I had a super unlucky streak of spawns on the way to Daimon, which got me very frustrated. Then I almost got my butt kicked by the Daimon V.2 which got me even more frustrated, and I had to cheese my victory. I should probably get back to Normal Mode and try to get the timing of his attacks down. I might also start a thread on GameFAQs about it, maybe @Ghost_of_Kirin will help me get better. :P --Saba0th (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Re : Adding video Allgorhythm, I'm afraid I'm unaware of a technique to embed video directly onto a Wiki page (aside from adding the URL itself). Unless this is a restriction imposed by Obsidian Draconis (the admin), perhaps there's a method to do this within the Source editor mode (which I'm unfamiliar with) ? Hi Allgorhythm, if I may join up on this, I think I know how it's done. First, you need to upload the video to the wiki via the "Contribute" button in the upper right corner at the top of the page. Then you can use the line to embed the video in the article. --Saba0th (talk) 19:03, March 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I also checked some more and it looks like videos can only be uploaded from an URL. --Saba0th (talk) 19:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hi, I've been removing erroneous categories from pages and I noticed you added the category Notice board quests to Items from the From a different sky to the quest caegory. This is incorrect. Now because of the sheer number of these items I would like to ask you to remove them yourself. So the request is to remove all Badge of vows items from the category: notice board quests. Categories contain what they state and nothing else. Otherwise everything can be added to all categories making categories useless. Items do not belong in the notice board quests categories regardless of whether the item belongs to a quest from a noticeboard. Thanks! AeonsLegend (contact me) 20:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hi :just wanted to let you know that I saw your message and I will respond to it, but I don't have time at the moment to read all the details and give you a proper reply. :I'll get back to you when I got the time! :AeonsLegend (contact me) 22:39, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Allgorhythm ! Thanks for all information on the Elgato. I'm currently compiling a list of video ideas, and I thought that your Great Gamble vs Online Ur-Dragon video was crazy awesome. Now THAT's the kind of idea we should post videos of here ! You're an unconventional thinker who pushes the creative boundaries of the game. I had always wondered about using High Grapnel against Daimon's second form, and your video addressed that perfectly. As evidenced by many of the other videos on YouTube, most players don't put much thought into the game and just charge right in with the same skill loadouts. I look at some of the pages here wondering why the entries are so sparse (like Flying Din, for example) and I wonder if anyone has ever even tested these skills out ! Anyways, I think your work is great and I apprectiate your level of contribution. Cheers ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 22:59, April 27, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 I thought about designing one of my pawns to be a pure support pawn with only stun/stagger skills like Shreik Dart, Dazzle Blast, and Fearful Din. But in my preliminary tests so far, these stun skills seem to have no effect on major enemies like Dragonkin, Condemned Gorecyclops, Daimon, etc. Unless I can find away to make these stun/stagger skills more effective against major enemies, the idea has little merit for me. I'm very interested to see how your Daimon test goes ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 The Elgato (The "The cat") Allgorhthm, you were absolutely right about this device. I love it ! It's so simple to hook up and use, even a liberal arts major like me was able to figure it out without reading the instructions, LOL. I don't know if you've seen them, but I've posted about 30 videos on the Wiki (so far) from subjects ranging from "Levitating to the Witchwood" to skill demonstrations in the Fiend-luring Incense battles. I hope the community appreciates the work that goes into their creation, because I still have more ideas I'd like to film. I'm curently playing my Assassin-build Arisen because I feel that Masterful Kill looks better for the skill demonstration videos than Brain Splitter. And since I like to handicap myself with Rusted Daggers, Masterful Kill also looks better for debilitation purposes. But like you, I generally prefer the dagger vocations. I like the skill sets and the dodge roll (my single most favorite basic skill) and wielding daggers looks better while wearing Silk Lingerie than a sword or staff. Next up, I think I'm going to film some quest walkthroughs for the Wiki. Or maybe an Iraklis longsword demonstration video. Stay tuned ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 03:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 Hello, Allgorhythm ! Thank you for appreciating my work. I hope other players find the videos useful as well. I'm curious to know if you're currently developing any ideas to film or if you have any suggestions for subjects that need to be filmed to benefit the community. I'd like to post some Mystic Knight and Fighter demonstration videos, but my Perfect Blocking skills are sub-par compared to Ghost of Kirin's. Actually my Perfect Blocking is just lousy, since I haven't dedicated the time to mastering it. I asked Kirin to get a better video capture device to re-record his finest moments but he kinda laughed and didn't seem interested in doing that. Very sad. I'd love to be able to re-create his epic solo Daimon battle in Hard Mode without sustaining any damage, but it requires a high degree of concentration and skill that I don't currently possess with the Mystic Knight. But at least I still have some unattained goals in this game to reach for ! Badge of Vows 79 sorry I meant badge of vows 79 not 83 - having a bad day... Please can you re-read this article - the article has been edited since you last contributed and your additions are just duplicating content. new ways of reaching the badge have been added etc. Just because you added something back in 2015 doesn't mean it should be there today. The wiki runs on a pro cess of collaborative improvement. You've also undo changes like using the new Template:BOV etc - basically you are just reverting to an old version that represent what you wrote and ignoring other peoples contributions. XuEn (talk) Badge of Vows 79 Problems with you edit : You added this : :The tower cannot be scaled from the walkway perpendicular to the coast. Jump or levitate to the walkway that runs parallel to the beach and place a Frigor ice block as shown This is wrong/confusing The tower can be reached by : *An ice block placed on the walkway perpendicular the the coast *A jump from the wall parallel to the coast Also you don't to say stuff like "follow the quest marker". And the "location" section shouldn't have walkthrough advice about frigor etc either - most of this is duplication. XuEn (talk)